Without You
by AdrianDBZ
Summary: Sequel to Don't Hurt Me! Frieza gets out of jail and ready for revenge. Adrian is struggling to keep up with work and trying to be there for her family. What happens when Capsule Corp gets a new scientist and Adrian has to work with him. She discovers that they have a lot in common. More then you think. Many OC's in this story, Goten/OC DBZRocks153 edits this story for me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In Satan City correctional facility, Frieza groaned as his fifth year there approached. He was thin and weak. He sat up from his bed when he saw two police men walk in his room.

"Frieza Cold, you've been bailed out."

His eyes widened in shock.

"What did you say to me?"

Frieza's voice was cracked from not speaking his entire five-years.

"You've been bailed out, I don't think you deserve it but whatever."

Frieza smirked weakly to himself.

"Oh I've learned alright."

They walked him out of the cell and out the front doors; he stopped in front of a blonde woman.

He smiled at her.

"Are you the lovely angel that bailed me out?"

She smirked.

"I know who you are."

"Really? Are you a fan?"

She chuckled and nodded her head.

"You could say that."

He chuckled.

"So who are you and why did you bail me out?"

"I know about your daughter Adrian and I think we might be able to work together. We both want revenge and I know how we can break her down."

Frieza chuckled.

"So do I..."

Over at Capsule Corp, the now twenty three year old Adrian struggled to stay awake. She took a sip out of her coffee cup and sighed as she worked on the blueprints for a new invention. Trunks walked in and saw her sitting alone in the big lab that belonged to her. He noticed the bags under her eyes and sighed.

"Adrian you've been at this seventeen hours. You need to go home, get some rest, and then come back in a week."

She looked up at him with a glare.

"No, I can finish, just... Give me twenty more minutes."

Trunks chuckled.

"Just go home; I'm giving you a paid week off."

She rested her elbows on the table.

"I can finish Trunks. You don't need to do that."

He smiled and kissed her head.

"Go home, spend time with Goten and Clarissa, and forget about work."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Who will do my job?"

Trunks fixed his tie.

"You didn't hear? We're getting a new employee next week. His name is Wesley Cold. He's smart and we interviewed him over satellite. He seems good to work here."

Adrian yawned.

"Cold? Thats my old last name... Oh well I guess I could use some help."

Trunks smiled.

"Do you want me the drive you home?"

Adrian shook her head.

"No, I can handle it. Goodnight Trunks."

He smiled at her.

"Alright. Goodnight Adrian."

She nodded and yawned as she walked out.

Adrian walked out of the dome shaped building and got in her car. She drove home and walked in quietly, removing her jacket shoes and taking off the clip in her hair. She walked up to Clarissa's room and peeked her head in. Clarissa had mid back length black hair and bangs that looked like Adrian's. She looked like a female version of Goten though. She had a flashlight and was giggling under her covers. Adrian smiled then quietly walked over. She pulled the covers away and found Clarissa looking at books. ChiChi had began to teach her since she was one year old. Now she was four.

"Well I would imagine my baby girl asleep at 11:00."

Clarissa smiled.

"Mommy your home!"

She hugged Adrian tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Hi baby, how was your day?"

She frowned.

"I missed you. How come you didn't tuck me in yesterday?"

She smiled then rubbed Clarissa's head.

"I really wanted to but when I got home you were already asleep. I'm so sorry."

She nodded and laid down.

"It's okay, you can do it now."

Adrian smiled then took the books off her bed and set the flashlight on her dresser. She placed the blanket over her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight Clarissa."

"Will you be here in the morning mommy?"

Adrian smiled and kissed her nose.

"Yes sweetie. Me, you, and daddy can spend the day together."

Clarissa smiled.

"Okay, night night mommy."

"I love you soooo much Clarissa."

She giggled.

"I love you more!"

Adrian kissed her forehead once more.

"No way, I love you more, now go to sleep honey."

Clarissa shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Adrian walked out of Clarissa's room and into the one she shared with Goten. She walked into the closet and changed into gray sweatpants and a white tank top before crawling into bed. Goten opened his eyes when he felt her next to him. He smiled and kissed her nose.

"I'm glad to see you."

She smiled then kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her forehead on his.

"I know. Trunks literally kicked me out of Capsule Corp, anyways I'm getting the week off."

Goten smiled.

"Great because I had an idea of what we could do tomorrow."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

He smiled.

"I heard there's gonna be a carnival in West City. How about me, you, and Clarissa go."

Adrian nodded.

"Sounds fun, okay."

He kissed her and leaned over her.

"My turn to have fun..."

She smiled she pulled the covers over their heads. She definitely would never grow tired of making love with Goten.

A man that had just turned thirty one walked into the airport. He hadn't been to Japan in years since he lost track of where his sisters were. He wondered where they were and what his father did to them. He continued to make his way to his flight. Wesley, or as he preferred Wes, had light tan skin and big black eyes. He was was tall and had a fit body and black hair. He resembled his father in much more attractive way though. Before he knew it he was on the plane flying over the ocean. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back. It was gonna be a long trip.

Back in Japan Adrian and Goten heard a knocking on their bedroom door.

"Mommy? Daddy? Open up."

Adrian shot her eyes open then jumped out of bed. She put on her clothes quickly, as did Goten. Adrian ran over and opened the door.

"Good morning 'Rissa."

She smiled and hugged her leg.

"Morning."

She ran to Goten, let him pick her up, and kiss her cheek.

"How did my baby girl sleep?"

She giggled.

"Good."

Adrian smiled.

"Alright how about I go make breakfast."

Goten and Clarissa smiled.

"Yeah!"

Adrian chuckled; Clarissa sure had her fathers eating habits. She walked downstairs and decided to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She laid out plates and put the food on them as Goten and Clarissa ran downstairs. She gave him a coffee mug and he kissed her cheek.

"I have the best wife ever."

She smiled then pecked his lips. Clarissa was sitting on the table stuffing the food in her mouth. Adrian chuckled.

"'Rissa, calm down nobody is gonna steal your pancakes."

She smiled and swallowed the food in her mouth.

"I know but daddy always finishes fast and gets all the seconds."

Goten chuckled.

"Sorry... I just love to eat."

She giggled.

"Me too!"

Adrian smiled at her family. Her real family.

The day past by quickly and they were on their way to the carnival in West City. Clarissa smiled as she saw all the lights and rides. Her eyes lit up when she saw the hot dog stands and cotton candy stands. She was in blue jean shorts with a white t-shirt and red Chuck Taylor shoes. Goten was in some khaki shorts with a white t-shirt and black Vans. Adrian wore a black romper with the same shoes Clarissa wore except Adrian's were low top. Goten picked up Clarissa in his arms and grabbed Adrian's hand, smiling.

"Let's go play some games."

Clarissa nodded in agreement and looked around.

"There's so many! How do we know what to pick?"

Adrian smiled.

"You look at the prizes you can win. If you see one you like that's the game you play."

Clarissa nodded the looked around. It was mainly stuffed animals. She smiled then saw a stuffed big hot dog with sunglasses.

"That one please and can I win the hot dog!?"

Adrian smiled.

"You'll have to do your best sweetie."

Clarissa giggled then they walked over.

"I'll do awesome."

They walked to the booth and studied the game. She had to knock down some bottles with a baseball; it looked easy enough. Goten set her down on the counter.

"Okay sweetie. Just throw as hard as you can."

She nodded and stuck her tongue out in determination and threw the ball but missed. She sighed sadly and looked at Goten.

"I didn't do it daddy."

He rubbed her head.

"It's okay sweetie, want to try again."

She teared up.

"Can you win the hot dog for me daddy?"

He smiled and set her on the ground.

"Anything for you."

As he was getting ready to throw the ball, Clarissa's eyes landed on another game. It had a large spinning wheel that was shiny. She smiled and ran off to it without Goten or Adrian noticing. She smiled when she was close enough to it.

"Oh cool!"

She felt a hand tap her shoulder. She looked up and saw a pretty woman with blonde hair. Clarissa smiled since she was so naïve not to realize it was a stranger.

"Hi, I'm Clarissa."

The blonde woman smiled.

"Hello Clarissa, where's your mommy and daddy?"

She smiled and pointed to where they were.

"Somewhere over there. Daddy is gonna win me a hot dog."

Marron chuckled.

"Oh is he? That's nice of him."

Clarissa giggled.

"Yeah I love my daddy. And my mommy too. They're nice to me."

Marron smiled.

"Oh really? Your smart aren't you."

Clarissa raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?"

She chuckled.

"Lucky guess."

Goten smiled when he won the game and took the prize from the man.

"Clarissa look at what daddy won for you-"

Adrian and Goten were shocked when they didn't see her. She looked all around her but she wasn't there. Goten's eyes widened in worry and he glared at Adrian.

"You let our daughter run off?!"

She frowned.

"I didn't see her leave."

Goten looked around but didn't see her.

"Oh my god... Clarissa? Where are you sweetheart?"

Goten grabbed Adrian's hand and began to look around and ask people if they had seen their daughter. None of them knew.

Marron smiled at Clarissa.

"You know what? Why don't you go back to your mommy and daddy. They must be worried."

Clarissa nodded.

"Right! Bye!"

She smiled and waved to her when Marron waved right back. She looked around and spotted Adrian and Goten looking for her.

Marron smirked and turned around, walking towards a black van with Frieza smirking inside it.

"Have as much fun with your daughter as you can Adrian because this will be the last good time you'll have with her ever again."

Adrian glanced at Goten and noticed his angry expression. He suddenly looked down when he felt something tug on his shorts. He gasped when he saw Clarissa smiling innocently at him. He picked her up and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Where did you go sweetie?" Goten asked.

Clarissa smiled.

"To the big pretty wheel. I made a new friend too."

Adrian and Goten nodded.

"Baby you need to tell one of us where you go. What if you got lost?" Adrian asked.

She frowned.

"I didn't know... I'm sorry."

Adrian smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay, just don't do it again okay."

Clarissa nodded.

"Okiee dokiee."

Goten kept Clarissa in his arms the entire time they were there. She had fallen asleep after a while so they put her in the car and drove home. Adrian looked to Goten and saw him glaring out the window.

"Are you mad at me?"

He shook his head and kept his eyes on the road. Adrian sighed and looked out the window.

"I didn't see her run off Goten. You can't think it's my fault."

"You should of been watching her."

She teared up. They rarely ever fought and she hated when they did.

"I just took my eyes off her for one second."

Goten sighed.

"I know but we could have lost her tonight."

"And your blaming me!"

He stopped the car and looked to her.

"I didn't say that."

"But you mean that!"

"No I don't I just... I just."

"Your weren't the only that that was worried okay! She's my daughter too!"

Goten cupped Adrian's face and gave her a passionate kiss. She pulled her lips away from his after a while, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Look I'm sorry, it's not at all your fault."

He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Now we just need to teach her not to talk to strangers."

Adrian nodded.

"She's a friendly child that's for sure."

"I just hope she didn't talk to some psycho weirdo." Goten said.

Adrian sighed then looked at their daughter.

"Like my father."

Goten grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"He doesn't matter alright."

Adrian nodded and nuzzled his neck.

"I'm so happy I have you."

He kissed her head and started to drive again.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

She smiled and looked up to the night sky. Life was great.


	2. Chapter 2: New Lab Partner

Chapter 2: New Lab Partner

The week had passed by and Adrian had a great time with Goten and Clarissa. She walked into Capsule Corporation and scanned her blue access ID card on the scanner and made her way back to her lab. Before she could make it, she was stopped by Bulla on the way there.

"Hey Adrian."

"Hi Bulla. What's new?"

Bulla smiled and wiggled her blue eyebrows.

"Your new partner is really cute."

Adrian chuckled.

"Oh is he?"

Bulla smirked and giggled.

"Yeah, maybe I should warn Goten that your new partner is a hottie!"

Adrian shook her head with a smile.

"I will always love only Goten ."

"Yeah, I know. Anyways Trunks wanted to see you before you went into the lab."

Adrian nodded and walked to Trunks's office. She passed by Vegeta on the way who had no shirt on, most likely coming back from his daily work-out and smiled at him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. She lightly knocked on Trunks door before opening it up, seeing him sitting at his desk and stepping inside.

"Hey Trunks. Bulla said you wanted to see me?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it's just something about your new co-worker."

"What is it? He isn't a former robber is he?"

Trunks chuckled and shook his head.

"No it's just that I think you should know he's a lot like you in some ways."

Adrian sat down, very curious on what he meant.

"How?"

"He said he lost his mother at the hands of his abusive father."

Her eyes widened in shock. That is exactly what happened to her mother.

"Seriously?"

Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, and he said he had three younger sisters but lost track of where they were. My mom and dad are still wondering if he's stable enough to work here."

Adrian stood up and nodded.

"So basically, what your saying is I should be careful around him."

Trunks rubbed the back of his neck and laughed slightly.

"Your words not mine."

She smiled.

"I'll be fine Trunks. I'm a mom remember?"

"Speaking of that, when are you going to bring Clarissa over to visit her favorite Uncle Trunks."

She laughed.

"I'll call Goten and see if he can bring her over for lunch."

Trunks smiled.

"Alright."

She smiled at him and walked down to the lab. She typed in the passcode and stepped inside when the door slid open, grabbing her coat off the hanger. Her eyes landed on a man working on something at the table.

"Hello you must be Wesley. I'm Adrian."

He nodded.

"Yeah."

Adrian blinked at serious tone of voice.

"Okay... So did you see my design?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, it wouldn't work. I made a new one."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean my design wouldn't work?"

He sighed in a bit of irritation. He walked over and took out both their designs and laid them out in front of her.

"Look, your design for the machine requires much more work while mine is simple."

She studied his and scratched behind her ear with her index finger.

"Yeah but-"

"I already went to Mrs. Briefs and she agreed on the change."

Adrian looked down slightly hurt and nodded.

"O-okay."

She growled angrily when he turned his back on her.

"Seventeen hours for nothing." She mumbled.

Adrian shrugged her shoulders and began to work on some capsules. She tried to avoid Wesley as best as she could since he was rude.

At lunch she called Goten and he brought Clarissa over to Capsule Corp so they could have lunch together. Goten brought over Chinese food. Adrian, Goten, Trunks and Clarissa were up in his office having lunch and chatting. Goten noticed Adrian boredly picking at her food.

"You alright honey?"

She nodded. Trunks glanced at both them.

"Are you upset that mom changed the design?"

She shook her head and pushed her food away.

"No it's okay. Wesley's designs were much better."

Goten raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Wesley?"

"Adrian's new lab partner." Trunks said.

She rolled her eyes.

"More like boss."

Goten smiled.

"Aww c'mon he can't be that bad."

She sighed.

"He's not it's just he's...bossy."

Goten smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Just try to get to know him."

"Alright."

She looked back to the small table but noticed her plate was gone. She glared at Goten.

"Just because I was upset didn't mean you could eat my food."

He raised his eyebrows.

"What? I didn't eat your food."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Really?"

"Promise."

She furrowed her brows.

"Food can't just walk away. Did you take it Trunks?"

"No."

They heard giggling from under Trunks' desk. Goten smiled.

"I think I know who did."

He walked over and kneeled down, seeing Clarissa hiding under the desk with Adrian's empty plate in front of her.

"Clarissa?"

She looked at him and giggled nervously.

"H-hi daddy."

He smiled at her, picked up a napkin, and wiped her food stained cheeks. Adrian walked over and smiled.

"Do you know who took my lunch 'Rissa?"

She scratched the back of her head.

"Hehe... Yes..."

Goten smiled at his daughter.

"That wasn't very nice baby."

She frowned.

"I was hungry... I'm sorry mommy."

Adrian smiled and gave her another plate full of food.

"It's okay sweetie. You eat."

Clarissa smiled and kissed her mothers nose before eating the rest of the food. Goten looked at Adrian.

"You haven't eaten Adrian."

She shrugged.

"Oh it's okay. I'm not that hungry anyways and I have to get back to the lab."

Goten sighed.

"I'll drop off Clarissa at Gohan's and bring you back something to eat, okay?"

She nodded and kissed his lips and Clarissa's head before walking back to the lab. Goten looked back to Trunks.

"She works too much."

Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but you know Adrian, she just has to get things done."

"I know, I'm going to get going. Clarissa say bye to Uncle Trunks."

Clarissa hugged Trunks's leg.

"Bye Uncle Trunks."

He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Bye Clarissa."

Goten picked up his daughter and left. Adrian walked in the lab and saw Wesley still working. She raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you have lunch?"

He shook his head.

"Wasn't hungry."

"Alright. So what do we start with right now?"

"I don't need help. You can go."

She glared at him.

"Why don't you want me to help? I'm smart."

He chuckled inwardly.

"Smart huh? Which is why it took you seventeen hours to lay out a blue print."

She narrowed her eyes at him and stomped towards Trunks' office. She banged on his door loudly.

"Trunks!"

He opened the door quickly and Adrian pushed past him, shutting the door loudly.

"I officially don't like him."

"What happened?"

"He basically called me stupid! Then he kicked me out of my own project!"

Trunks sighed.

"Adrian please try to get along with him for me. We've been working on this for weeks. Here why don't you go make more capsules."

She growled then took the keys in his hand to walk into a different room there all the capsules were created. She hated doing that but anything beat being near Wesley.

She told Goten that she would be home a bit early so he didn't have to come back to Capsule Corp. After she had nothing left to do she left and went home. It was around eight pm. She walked through the doors of her home and nobody was there. She ran up to her room, showered, and walked back downstairs wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top and white baggy sweatpants. She looked in the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Goten walked in the house with Clarissa. She smiled at seeing her mother home.

"Mommy!"

She ran to Adrian and hugged her.

"Hi sweetie."

Goten smiled and looked at Clarissa.

"Bath time."

She pouted.

"Do I really have to?"

Adrian smiled.

"Yes you do."

She sighed in defeat.

"Okay."

Adrian walked in the bathroom with her husband and daughter. She set Clarissa on the sink and stripped her of her clothing. Goten filled up the tub and then checked to make sure the water was warm. She picked Clarissa off the sink and placed her in the tub.

"I can do it myself."

Goten and Adrian chuckled when she grabbed the shampoo and poured some in her hands. She rubbed it together and began to scrub the top of her head only.

"Let me help you." Goten said.

He washed her hair and Adrian did her body. They took her out when she was clean and Goten wrapped her in a towel and carried her to her room. She shivered from the cold draft against the water droplets on her skin. Adrian opened her dresser and pulled out some pajamas. Her pajama pants were blue with yellow stars on it and a yellow long sleeve shirt. After Adrian brushed her hair they read a few books to her. Goten smiled as Adrian read to Clarissa; it was a cute sight. Once Clarissa fell asleep they laid her down and tucked her in.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Adrian said.

Goten kissed her cheek.

"Sleep tight sweetie."

They walked out of Clarissa's room and into theirs. Adrian sighed when she fell on their bed and felt it dip down when Goten sat beside her.

"Is everything okay?"

She shook her head.

"This Wesley guy is getting on my nerves."

"What did he do?"

"He's just so rude and conceded!"

Goten leaned over and kissed her forehead making her smile.

"Just ignore him like you did to me in high school."

She laughed a little and sat up.

"But you were different. You were nice to me, this guy has an attitude."

Goten shrugged.

"Maybe he's going through something."

She nodded and furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"Did you noticed anything familiar about him though?"

"I haven't met him yet. Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure but I feel like I've seem him somewhere else before."

Goten laid down and pulled her down with him.

"Don't worry about it too much right now baby."

She nodded and kissed his lips before falling asleep.

Goten was probably right, she shouldn't worry about it. Yet she still couldn't shake this feeling off; she knew she must have met him from somewhere. She guessed she would have to find out tomorrow at work.


	3. Chapter 3: Sibling Bonding

Chapter 3: Sibling Bonding

* * *

Adrian groaned tiredly as she woke up the next morning. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom in her room. She showered and got ready for another day at work with her new annoying lab partner. She tried to be quiet so she wouldn't wake Goten but he woke up already.

"Did I wake you?"

He shook his head.

"No I just wanted to wish you a good day."

She smiled at him as he gripped her chin and kissed her lips.

"Have a good day."

She laughed and picked up her purse.

"I'll try."

He kissed her hand before she walked out the door. She walked out of their home and made her way to Capsule Corp. When she arrived she walked to her lab and peeked her head in. Wesley was already there working on something; she put a forced smile on her face and walked in.

"Morning."

He looked back at her and nodded his head.

"Hey."

She set down her stuff on an empty table and sat on a stool.

"So did you finish the radar?"

He shook his head.

"No."

Her smiled faded and she nodded her head awkwardly; she was tired of his same answer.

"Oh, so can I help you with it?"

He let out a breath before nodding.

"Sure."

She smiled and looked over the plans again for a moment. Before they knew it they finished it.

"I think we did well. I can't wait to see Bulma's face when she sees this."

He nodded.

"Yeah."

She rolled her eyes.

"Look you have to start talking to me. Whether you like it or not we're partners."

He sighed.

"What do you want? To have a nice talk about our pasts'?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you had a difficult life your not the only one."

He smirked.

"Really? Your the daughter of the two richest people in the world. Your married and have a child and it's clear to everyone that you're happy. Some people just get all the luck."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know."

Adrian glared at him.

"Look, it wasn't always like that. I lost my mom when I was six! I was abused everyday until I was sixteen and Goten saved me. I haven't even spoken to my father and Bulma and Vegeta were nice enough to take me in! Don't you dare tell me I don't deserve happiness!"

He raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

"I... I didn't know."

She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"I'm sorry for screaming."

He sat down.

"I know Trunks told you about my mother."

She sat down across from him.

"Yeah he did. He also told me about some sisters you have."

He sighed.

"Yeah."

Adrian messed with her fingers.

"I remember when I was in high school I didn't like talking to people about my problems. But I'm here to listen if you want."

He looked up at her.

"Maybe some other time."

She nodded and took a good look at him.

"Alright but I just have this strange feeling I've seen you before."

Wesley raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's weird."

She scratched her head nervously.

"I'm sorry I just have a strange feeling you look very familiar... I don't know what it is."

Wesley rubbed the back of his neck.

"Unless you've been in New York for the last eighteen years I don't think we've met before I came back to Japan."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You use to live here? In Japan?"

He nodded.

"I left for college and when I came back my father was gone and my sisters were nowhere to be found."

Adrian gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hey, I think you should have hope that your sisters are still out there. You'll find them."

He sighed.

"I know. Do you have any siblings from your birth parents."

She shrugged and rubbed her arm.

"My father is in jail and last time I spoke to him he told me I wasn't his only child. I have no way finding out though."

Wesley nodded.

"He sounds like a jerk. I guess we all have daddy issues, huh?"

She chuckled and stood up.

"Yeah, want to grab something to eat?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

Adrian walked out with Wesley behind her.

"I think we'll be able to get along from here on out." Wesley said.

She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think so too Wesley."

"Please call me Wes."

She smiled as they walked out of Capsule Corp and towards a restaurant. From a distance Frieza and Marron were in their van.

"Who's that guy?" Asked Marron.

Frieza's eyes widened.

"My oldest son, why is he back here?!"

Marron raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you had another child."

He smirked at her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

Marron looked back at Adrian and Wes.

"Do you have more?"

He chuckled.

"You'll know in time."

She nodded.

"Alright. How will he tie in our plan?"

Frieza looked back at them.

"Once he realizes that's his younger sister he'll do anything stupid and dangerous to get her back."

Marron looked to Frieza before looking back and shrugging. Half the time she didn't even know what he was talking about.

After a good day at work Adrian went on home. She was kind of tired since there was a new project. She walked in her home and smiled when she saw Goten and Clarissa sitting on the couch in their pajamas. Goten wore some plaid blue bottoms with a white t-shirt. Clarissa was in a pink t-shirt and purple pajama bottoms. They both smiled.

"Hi mommy!"

Adrian walked over and kissed her head.

"Hey, how was your day?"

She smiled.

"I went to Grandpa Goku's and Grandma ChiChi's. They made me cookies!"

"Did they?"

She nodded and pouted.

"Then silly old Great Grandpa Bardock ate them."

Adrian laughed.

"That's okay he needs them, he's old."

Goten chuckled.

"Seems like you came back in a good mood."

Adrian nodded and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah, it was a pretty good day."

"Glad to hear that."

She nodded and walked upstairs. Clarissa looked at Goten.

"Why does mommy always come home tired?"

Goten picked her up and set her down on his lap.

"She works a lot."

She nodded.

"But you work too daddy. Why aren't you tired?"

He smiled and kissed her head.

"Your mommy's job is more work than mine. Remember I work at Uncle Hercules school."

"Oh yeah."

He kissed her cheek and set her on the couch.

"I'll be right back okay."

Clarissa nodded and turned on the television. Goten walked up to his room and smiled at Adrian. She was now in black cotton shorts and a white tank top. She smiled back.

"So I guess Wesley isn't as big of a jerk as I thought. He's actually nice and sweet."

Goten smiled and grabbed her hands.

"Hmm, I'm wondering if I should start to get very worried or jealous."

Adrian laughed and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Of course not. I'll never find anyone as amazing as you."

He moved his hands to her waist and kissed her lips.

"I know."

"I asked him if we've met before but he said no. I swear I've seen him somewhere before."

Goten kissed her head.

"Think about it tomorrow."

He grabbed her hand and led her downstairs to their only child. Adrian smiled and sat next to her daughter.

"What are you watching?"

Clarissa shrugged.

"Nothing good is on. Can we read?"

Adrian kissed her head.

"Okay go pick out a book."

Clarissa ran up to her bedroom and looked through her bookshelf. She already read all the books there. She remembered she had other books in her closet. Some belonged to Goten when he was a boy. As Clarissa looked through one of them a piece of paper slipped out. She picked it up and raised an eyebrow.

She walked back to her parents and crawled on Goten's lap.

"Daddy who is this little girl?"

Goten smiled and grabbed the photo.

"Aww I remember this. Adrian look what 'Rissa found."

Adrian blushed at seeing the photo.

"That was my birth mommy, 'Riss."

Clarissa smiled and grabbed the picture.

"This is you mommy? But you were so small. What happened to her? Can I meet her?"

Adrian frowned a little.

"I wish you could sweetheart but she passed away when I was little."

Clarissa felt her eyes widen and jumped on Adrian's lap, hugging her tightly and nuzzling her face against her stomach.

"You're not going to leave me right?"

Adrian smiled.

"Of course not."

Clarissa raised her head up and studied her mother with a curious look on her face.

"What was your mommy like?"

Adrian smiled.

"Her name was Clarissa. She was nice and pretty and had black hair like yours."

She grinned.

"Her name was Clarissa? That's my name!"

Goten rubbed her head.

"Yeah, I wanted to name you after her to make your mommy happy."

Adrian smiled at the memory and stood up, walking in the kitchen and grabbing all the photos of her and her mother. She walked back in the living room and sat beside Goten, setting Clarissa back on her lap.

"Here are more pictures."

Clarissa smiled and looked at all of them. She pointed to the one with Adrian and her mother feeding ducks at a pond.

"Oh this one is pretty."

Adrian chuckled and looked to Goten.

"Maybe we should go there and have a little picnic."

Goten smiled.

"Great idea."

Clarissa nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes please?!"

Adrian nodded and smiled.

"Sure, we can go Saturday."

Clarissa jumped up and down on the couch.

"Yay!"

Goten stood up and caught her in his arms when she was coming down.

"Alright don't get to excited, it's bedtime."

Clarissa frowned.

"Can I sleep with you two tonight?"

Goten smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

They walked up to Goten and Adrian's bedroom and walked inside, shutting off the lights and shut the door. They laid down on the bed with Clarissa between them. Adrian kissed her head before going to sleep. Goten smiled at them before he fell asleep.

He loved his girls.


	4. Chapter 4: You're My Brother!

Chapter 4: You're My Brother?!

* * *

Frieza walked into Marron's apartment that she allowed him to live in since he had nowhere to go. He picked up the house phone off the wall and dialed a number. He grew impatient as it rang, hoping who he was calling answered soon.. He smiled evilly when he heard it get pick up.

*Hello?*

"Taiga? Is that you?"

*Father?!*

He chuckled from the excitement and shock in her voice.

*Yes t's me, now listen. Wes is back in Japan and I need the help of my favorite child to get rid of someone."

*I'll be there as soon as I can father.*

Taiga hung up the phone and smiled excitedly. She had black eyes, black hair, and tan skin. As a child, Frieza told her many lies. He made her hate all her siblings and live on her own once she turned eighteen. She sometimes spoke to her other sisters but rarely ever did. Once Devina, the oldest girl, found out Taiga was going back to Japan she decided up go back with their other sister Takhi, the youngest, without Taiga knowing.

Taiga smirked evilly and glanced at a picture frame on the wall. It was of her, Devina, Takhi, Wes, and Frieza. She had scratched out all of her siblings faces though so it only showed her face and Frieza's. She would make her father even more proud of her than he already was by doing his dirty deed.

Saturday came quickly and the family decided to have a big cookout at the pond. Everyone would be there. Adrian had invited Wes but he said he'd rather not ruin their family time. She frowned and kept bugging him. He finally gave in after two-hours of begging. Clarissa smiled when she saw everyone and ran to give them all hugs. They were all smiling and laughing. Wes showed up but stayed away from everyone. Clarissa saw him sitting alone and decided to go talk to him. She ran over to him and waved.

"Hi."

He gave her a small smile.

"Hello."

"I'm Clarissa."

"I'm Wes. It's nice to meet you."

She smiled and pulled out a picture from her purple hoodie jacket. Her mother didn't know she had it.

"Look, it's my mommy."

He took the picture and looked at it closely, his eyes widened. He's seen Adrian's mother before. Then he remembered exactly why. He gave Clarissa back the picture and smiled at her.

"That's cute."

He stood up and walked towards Adrian. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Oh hey, having fun?"

He nodded and rubbed the side of his neck.

"Could I talk to you?"

"Okay."

"Alone." He said, sternly.

She nodded and walked far enough so nobody would hear them.

"What's up?"

He looked at her closely and over to Clarissa.

"What was your mothers name?"

Adrian smiled.

"Same one as my daughters."

Wes nodded.

"What about your fathers?"

She looked to the ground.

"Oh... His name is Frieza."

Wes widened his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Frieza?"

She nodded and looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Is everything okay Wes?"

He sighed and sat on the ground.

"I can't believe this."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Believe what?"

He looked up to her with a hurt look on his face.

"You're my sister."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"What?! How is that possible?"

"We have the same father. I remember seeing your mother pregnant with you before I went off to college."

Adrian had tears filling her eyes.

"But...but my mom would have told me if I had siblings."

He sighed.

"I saw her, she didn't see me."

Adrian sat down next to him.

"So your my older brother? Does that mean your sisters are my sisters too?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, there's Devina, Taiga, and Takhi. Man I miss them, I have no idea where they are and no idea what happened to them."

Adrian glared at the ground before standing up.

"I know who does."

She walked away with Wes following closely behind her; walking towards Goten.

"Hey I have to go."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

She grabbed his car keys.

"I'll explain later."

He narrowed his eyes angrily. Clarissa walked up to Goten and frowned.

"Why did mommy leave?"

He picked her up and set her on his lap.

"I don't know sweetie."

Clarissa sighed and jumped off, sitting in front of the pond with her legs to her chest. Goten walked over and sat down next to her.

"You okay 'Rissa?"

She shook her head.

"No I wanted you and mommy to be here so we can look for duckies like she did. Why did she go?"

Goten kissed her head and pulled her on his lap.

"I'm not sure. How about you and I take a small walk in the woods."

She looked to him.

"Can you carry me?"

He chuckled and picked her up.

"Of course I will."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to walk.

Wes was in the passenger seat as Adrian drove. She was glaring at the road in thought.

"Where are we going?"

"To get answers."

Wes just went along with what she said. They reached the Satan City Correctional Facility and walked inside. Adrian went up to the counter and glared at the person sitting there.

"I'm here to see Frieza Cold."

The woman looked through the computer and back at Adrian.

"He's not here anymore, he's been bailed out."

Adrian took a step back and felt her eyes widened in fear.

"What?! By who?!"

The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. She didn't say who she was."

Adrian growled and slammed her fist on the counter.

"How could you people be so stupid to release him!"

"Excuse me but do you know who you're talking to?"

Wes moved Adrian to the side.

"He's committed murder! How could you release him!"

The woman growled.

"I suggest you both leave."

Adrian was so close to tackling the woman.

"Fine but when that lunatic commits another crime it will be on this stupid place."

She stomped out of the door and began to cry.

"I can't believe he's out! He's going to hurt someone I love I just know it."

Wes frowned and hugged his little sister.

"Don't worry Adrian. You've got your older brother now and I won't let him hurt you."

She smiled and nuzzled his chest.

"I know, and I have Goten too."

Wes nodded and kissed her head. After she dropped him off at his house she drove back home. She walked inside and sat on the couch with her hands hiding her face. Goten walked down in some gym shorts and black T-Shirt. She moved her hands from her face and smiled.

"Goten I have to-"

He walked in the kitchen making her confused. She stood up and walked after him..

"Goten?"

He sipped on a glass of water.

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad that I left early?"

He shrugged.

"Not really, I'm just tired. Goodnight."

He walked past her and up to their bedroom. He laid on the bed with his back turned to her. Adrian was confused.

"Goten please don't be mad I need to tell you something."

He sighed.

"Adrian I can't believe you left. Do you know how upset Clarissa got?! Oh wait you weren't there so you wouldn't know."

She frowned.

"Please don't yell at me, it's just I found out-"

He shook his head and laid back down.

"Goodnight Adrian."

She began to cry.

"Goten please listen to me. My father was bailed out by someone."

His eyes snapped open and looked at her.

"What? Is that where you went today?"

Adrian nodded and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry I left I didn't want to but Wes is my brother."

Goten felt his eyes widen.

"What?"

Adrian nodded.

"He's not my only sibling. I have three sisters that he has no idea where they are and I'm scared that Frieza might hurt you or Clarissa."

Goten sighed and pulled her close to him, wrapping her up in a protective hug.

"I'll die before he hurts you or our daughter, I'm sorry I was mad I didn't know what you were doing."

She kissed his lips.

"You don't need to apologize I could have waited."

He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you."

Goten rested his cheek on her head making her smile.

There was no chance in hell he would let Frieza would hurt his family.

He would make sure of it.

Taiga smirked evilly as she examined the pictures laying on her table. There were several different ones of Goten, Clarissa, Adrian, Wes, and all of their family. She went to the picnic everyone was at and made sure to snap a picture of each one of them. She knew that Frieza only wanted her to get rid of Adrian but it would be a lot of fun to see her face when she finds out a way to torture her family.

She was popped out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. She grabbed it in her hand and answered it.

"Hello?"

*Did you kill her yet?*

She smiled at the sound of her fathers voice.

"Not yet, I want to make her suffer first."

She heard him chuckle on his end.

*No wonder your my favorite child, your just like me.*

"Thank you father."

*Marron will come over tomorrow to help you with whatever you need help with.*

"Alright, goodbye father."

"Goodbye daughter."

She hung up the phone and threw it on her couch. She picked up a picture of Goten holding Clarissa in his arms, both had smiles on their faces. Taiga smirked and stood up from her seat, pinning it on her corkboard.

"Your daughter and husband will get to see the torture just like you...sister before they die, better prepare yourself because it all starts soon."


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Family Reunions

Chapter 5: Strange Family Reunions (DBZRocks153 wrote most of this.)

* * *

Taiga growled in annoyance as a loud knock on her door woke her from her sleep. She hated being woken up. She took her time and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and splash water on her face. She walked down to the door and when she opened it she glanced at a blonde woman dressed in all black.

"Are you Marron?"

Marron nodded and walked in.

"Yup that's me. So do we kill today?"

Taiga rolled her eyes.

"Your really are a blonde."

Marron ignored her rude comment.

"Look I'm sorry if I seem to excited about this but when Adrian and the brat die Frieza said I can have Goten. He's gonna fall in love with me and we'll be married-"

"Quit being so delusional! If you mess up my plan we'll both be in serious trouble."

Marron sighed and walked over to the table seeing all the pictures laid out. She felt her eyes grow wide and looked to Taiga as she sat in a seat and looked at them as well. Marron placed a hand on her hip.

"So why do you hate your siblings? Not that I'm complaining."

Taiga glared at Marron.

"It doesn't concern you now does it?"

Marron smirked and sat down directly in front of her.

"If you want me to help then yes, it kind of does."

Taiga growled and looked at a picture of Clarissa.

"My father told me that it was Wes and Devina's fault my mother died. I didn't even get a month with her. Then he told me that Takhi's mother was the one that used to drug him and made him angry so that he would hurt us. It wasn't my fathers fault, it was theirs that we had a horrible childhood. You might have had a crush on Adrian's boyfriend but she had her mother. It's not fair and I'm gonna make her daughter suffer just like I did."

Marron blinked her eyes a few times when Taiga ripped up a picture of Adrian and Wes to shreds. She had never seen so much hatred before.

"How are we going to begin to break her down then?"

Taiga chuckled and slid Marron a picture of Wes.

"We start off with my brother, play little mind games and drive him far from Japan so he wont save that bitch."

Marron knit her eyebrows together in thought.

"Okay."

Taiga smiled and walked up to the phone to dial a number. She tapped her foot on the ground as she waited for someone to pick up the phone. She smiled widely when she heard it get picked up.

"Hello father?"

*Yes daughter, what is it?*

"I think the plan will begin today."

Frieza chuckled.

*Good, how is Marron?"

Taiga sighed.

"She'll be fine. But father?"

*Yes?*

"What will we do after we kill them?"

Frieza chuckled.

*You will know in good time my daughter. Good things come to those who wait.*

"Alright bye father."

She hung up and looked to Marron.

"How about a stakeout?"

Marron shook her head.

"Actually I'm a vegetarian."

Taiga slapped her forehead. Working with Marron would be harder then she thought.

"I mean we follow around Adrian and her husband!"

Marron chuckled.

"Oh right okay!"

Over in West City, Adrian was walking around with Clarissa, Goten, and Wes. They all decided to hang out together; it was Goten's idea. He said he wanted to get to know Adrian's big brother since they were brother-in-laws. Clarissa was very happy that she had a new uncle that she could play with. They had a great relationship though Wes would mess with her a lot.

"Do you guys want to get something to eat?" Goten suggested.

"Yeah!" Clarissa yelled.

The adults laughed at her cuteness and walked towards a restaurant. As they went around a corner, Adrian bumped into someone causing all their things to fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

Adrian looked at who she bumped into. They were two women that almost looked identical. They both had dark hair and dark eyes and they both were very pretty. The taller of the two had a silver dragon necklace and the shorter one had a white bird necklace. Adrian bent down and helped pick up their bags, handing them back to the women.

"Thank you." The taller one said.

Wes narrowed his eyes at the necklaces they were wearing and felt his eyes grow wide. Both girls turned around to walk away but were stopped by what Wes said.

"Devina? Takhi? Is that you two?"

They turned around and studied him for a moment with confused expressions on their faces.

"Do we know you?" Takhi asked.

"It's me Wes! Your big brother!"

Devina grinned, dropping her bags and hugging him tightly.

Adrian frowned.

"Geez if I knew she was gonna drop them I woulda waited to pick them up."

Takhi stood off to the side with tears in her eyes. Adrian and Goten exchanged looks, shrugging their shoulders in confusion.

Wes broke the hug and motioned back to Adrian.

"Girls, this is your youngest sister Adrian."

Both girls turned their eyes on her and gave her a hug. Clarissa, Goten, and Adrian stared at them confused. Devina pulled her head away and grinned at her.

"I can't believe you survived with Frieza."

She blinked her eyes and pushed them off of her.

"Wait, these are the sisters you were telling me about Wes?"

"Yep, I gave each of them a necklace and I recognized them by it. It's kinda like the one I gave Clarissa."

He had given Clarissa one with a koi fish on it since it meant love and she was a loving child. Devina got a silver necklace with a dragon since the dragon symbolizes independence and she is very independent, and Takhi got a white bird since she is very innocent and quiet.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you both but I thought there were three."

Devina nodded then looked to Adrian.

"Yes. But we came back for two reasons."

"Why so serious Devina?"

Goten heard Clarissa's stomach growl.

"Hey not ruin this family reunion but some one is hungry."

Devina smiled at him.

"That must be your daughter. She looks just like you."

Adrian smiled.

"Yeah, her name is Clarissa. Sweetie that's your aunties."

Clarissa raised an eyebrow.

"I have more aunties?"

Goten chuckled then kissed her cheek.

"Why don't you two join us for lunch?"

Devina and Takhi nodded.

"Sure."

They walked to a restaurant and since the weather was nice they sat outside.

"So what brings you guys back? and how come you guys didn't contact me?! Do you know how worried I was?"

Devina sighed.

"I'm so sorry but when you left, and when Adrian's mother was pregnant with her father left and I took that chance up escape. Takhi and I moved to America and stayed there. As for Taiga I've only spoken to her once and she still spoke to Frieza. I think she's back here in Japan... And is with father."

Wes looked to Adrian.

"Do you think she's the one who could have gotten him out of prison?"

"He was in prison?" Asked Devina.

Adrian nodded then explained everything from when she began to date Goten to when she went to visit Frieza with Wes. Devina widened her eyes.

"Wow. All that happened?"

Goten nodded.

"It's kinda like a movie.."

"So Frieza isn't in jail anymore?"

Adrian shook her head.

"I have no idea where he is. I'm so paranoid that he's gonna hurt Goten or my daughter. He said he would."

Devina's facial expression began to turn into one with worry.

"Adrian, I think you might be right. He hurt all of us and I think he got Taiga here to help him hurt you."

Adrian widened her eyes in fear then looked to Clarissa who was eating happily. Goten grabbed Adrian's hand.

"Hey don't worry. He's not going to hurt our daughter."

She looked to him.

"What if he does? He could I mean he even has a helper!"

Devina gave her youngest sister a sympathetic look.

"I can't be sure. But your husband is right. There is no need to worry. Were your family and well all help to make sure he gets back in prison where he belongs."

Adrian let out a breath and nodded.

"So where are you guys staying?"

Devina shrugged.

"Maybe a hotel..."

Wes chuckled.

"Don't be silly. My place isn't huge but I'm sure we can make room."

Goten smirked.

"Wes I've been to your place and it's tiny. Maybe we can get Bulma to let them stay at Capsule Corp."

Adrian nodded.

"Yeah they'll totally let you."

Devina looked to Takhi.

"Sounds good to me."

Takhi nodded then stayed silent. Clarissa looked at her then smiled.

"Can you talk?"

Takhi smiled back at her.

"Yes, I can but I don't like to a lot."

Clarissa giggled.

"I like to talk and eat and color. What do you like to do?"

"I like to read."

"Oh yeah me too!"

She smiled at Clarissa as she kept talking.

Taiga and Marron watched from across the street. Taiga narrowed her eyes behind her sunglasses and clenched her fist around her black cat necklace. Taiga got a black cat necklace which symbolizes mystery since she was so mysterious. Even though she hated her siblings she still kept it. Marron glanced at her and noticed her annoyed glare.

"You alright?"

"Just fine, we need to put our plan into action."

"Okay but who are those girls?"

"My sisters."

Marron widened her eyes.

"You have more sisters!"

Taiga growled.

"Sadly yes, but in a way this helps."

"How?"

"Oh don't you worry about it."

Marron rolled her eyes and turned her gaze on Goten. Her eyes filled with lust the second she laid her eyes on him. She would help Taiga with her plan no matter what. If it meant she would have Goten for herself then she was all for it.


	6. Chapter 6: Family Time

Chapter 6

* * *

In the evening Clarissa was playing in the backyard of her house. She smiled as she collected strangely shaped rocks and twigs. She had a large pile of them. She sat on the ground next to the stuffed hot dog, which is her favorite toy, and began to look at each one rock. She picked up one that looked like a cube and showed it to her hot dog.

"What do you think?"

Just like any other child she pretends that it talks to her.

"Yeah your right. It looks like a box."

She threw it far away and picked up another one. She grinned at the shape.

"This one looks like a heart."

She shrugged her shoulders and threw it when she grew bored of it. She looked to where it landed and spotted something. She grabbed the arm of her hot dog and ran over to look at it closer. Something looked like it was just recently buried. She began to shovel away the dirt with her hands and found a lunchbox with a black cat on it. She raised an eyebrow then opened it.

Inside was a black painted journal with a picture of a scary looking man on it and a small blade Clarissa didn't know what a blade was so she only pulled out the journal. She curiously opened the book and felt her eyes widen from what was inside the journal. It was that same man on the cover with Wes, Devina, Takhi and another girl that Clarissa had never seen before. She turned to the next page and saw a diary entry with blood drops on it. It was very hard to read so she squinted her eyes as she tried to read it but didn't understand any of the words.

She looked through the rest of the journal and realized all the writing was hard to read. Clarissa set the book down and looked to the blade. She picked it up and studied it. It was very shiny. She pat the flat side of it on the palm of her hand, wondering what it did. She shrugged and turned it to the side and slid it down her palm not knowing what would happen. She felt her eyes widen from the immense pain she felt and screamed when she was able to see her own blood. She dropped the blade and ran towards the patio door with tears in her eyes. She banged on it as hard as she could with her tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"Daddy help me!"

Goten ran down to the door when he heard banging and screaming. He opened it and felt his eyes widen at seeing his daughters hand all bloody. He picked her up and rushed to the bathroom as he tried to calm down her cries. He grabbed a soft cloth and put warm water on it as he cleaned her hand.

"What happened sweetie?"

She was still crying so when she told him what happened but he couldn't understand her that well. He grabbed rubbing alcohol and put a little on the cloth. He gave her an apologetic look.

"This might sting a little but it's supposed to help you okay."

Clarissa nodded and shut her eyes when he pat the alcohol on her lightly. She began to cry again, trying to rip her hand from his grasp. When he finished Goten wrapped bandages around her hand and picked her up, stroking her hair until she calmed down. She cried loudly as she buried her face in his chest until her sobs became hiccups. Adrian walked through the door and gasped when she saw the bandages on Clarissa's hand. She ran towards her and kneeled in front of her daughter.

"Goten what happened?!"

Goten sighed and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, she was outside and then she came in running."

Adrian pulled her daughter to her chest and hugged her tightly.

"Oh 'Rissa are you alright?"

Clarissa wrapped her arms around Adrian's neck and buried her face in her shoulder. Goten frowned and looked at Adrian.

"This is my fault I shouldn't of left her alone."

Adrian shook her head and picked up Clarissa in her arms, standing next to Goten.

"It's not your fault. Clarissa what hurt you?"

Clarissa let out a breath and looked at her parents.

"I don't know it was like a scissor. It really hurt."

Adrian kissed Clarissa's forehead.

"Okay, it's not gonna hurt you anymore just calm down."

She nodded and nuzzled her face in Adrian's neck. Goten kissed her hurt hand lightly.

"I know what could cheer you up."

Clarissa looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"How does a big bowl of ice cream sound right now?"

She smiled and nodded her head vigorously.

"Great!"

Goten chuckled and kissed her nose before getting up and getting her ice cream. Adrian looked to Clarissa.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded.

"Yeah! Can me, you, and daddy watch a movie?"

Adrian smiled.

"Sure."

"With blankets and our 'jammies!?"

Adrian chuckled and set her down on the ground.

"Okay, let's go tell daddy."

They walked to the kitchen and Goten smiled at them.

"Yes my two favorite girls?"

Clarissa smiled at him.

"Daddy lets go get in our 'jammie's and watch a movie!"

Goten nodded.

"Alright."

They walked up to their rooms and changed into some soft clothing. Adrian put on sweatpants and a tank top. Goten had on sweatpants and a black t shirt and Clarissa had on white footsie bunny pajamas. The bunnies on her feet were light purple. Clarissa and Adrian walked back to the couch and laid out pillows and blankets. Goten walked back with three big bowls full of ice cream. He handed one to Adrian and one to Clarissa. As they watched the movie, Clarissa had forgotten all about the journal and blade. After the movie was over they relaxed a bit and realized it was time for bed. They walked up to Clarissa's room and laid her down.

"Sleep tight honey."

Clarissa nodded and she sat up with a worried expression on her face. Goten kneeled down to eye level with her and rubbed her head.

"What's wrong baby?"

She frowned.

"My hot dog daddy. He's gone."

"Do you remember where you left him?"

"Outside I think."

Goten nodded.

"Mommy and I will go get him. You stay here."

Clarissa nodded and laid back down. Goten grabbed Adrian's hand and they walked outside. Adrian turned on the porch light and stayed near the door frame as Goten walked towards the stuffed hot dog. When he knelt down to pick it up he narrowed his eyes at what he saw. He looked back to Adrian.

"Adrian, come look at this."

Adrian walked over and raised an eyebrow. She picked up the bloody blade and the journal.

"This must be what she hurt herself with."

Goten looked at the journal.

"What's that?"

Adrian glanced at it and felt her eyes widen when she saw Frieza on the cover. She opened it and saw the same picture Clarissa saw. It was an old family picture of hers. She looked to Goten with a feared expression on her face.

"I think my father was here."

She began to flip through the pages and narrowed her eyes at all the evil quotes. She read over a page that said how much whoever had the book blamed Wes and Devina for someone's death. She looked to the next page and saw pictures of her and Goten. Goten narrowed his eyes at the pictures.

"Someone is stalking us." He said.

Adrian was about to respond when a scream came from the house. She dropped the book and ran in her home with Goten right behind her. They heard the front door slam shut right as they got inside. Adrian shook in fear and ran up to Clarissa's room. She gasped when she noticed her daughter wasn't there. She ran back down with tears in her eyes. She saw Goten at the door holding something in his tightly clenched hand. He looked back to Adrian with tears in his eyes as well and pure anger on his face. He opened his hand in his palm was Clarissa's koi fish necklace. Adrian began to breath heavily and shook her head.

One thing ran through her mind. And that was that Frieza had her daughter.


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Hurt My Daughter!

Chapter 7

* * *

Adrian ran outside to try to see anyone but didn't see anything except darkness. She fell to her knees and began to slam her fist against the floor with anger. Goten picked her back up and hugged her tight.

"Adrian we're going to find her."

She looked up to him and leaned her head on his chest.

"I'm so scared she's gonna get hurt."

Goten sighed and picked up his phone.

"I'll call Trunks to help us."

Adrian nodded and wrapped her arms tight around his waist. As soon as he told his best friend the news, Trunks rushed over with, Devina, Takhi and Bulla. Wes arrived as well and so did Gohan and Videl. Devina and Takhi tried to calm down Adrian as Goten and everyone else made phone calls to see if anyone had seen Clarissa.

"Your sure Frieza took your daughter?"

Adrian nodded and showed Devina the journal she had found.

"Yeah, look."

Devina flipped through the pages and felt tears fill her eyes at what she saw. She looked up to Adrian.

"This was in your backyard?"

Adrian nodded and hid her hands in her face.

"I hope she'll be alright." She mumbled.

"Everything in here is a lie. It is not written by Frieza, Adrian. It's written by our other sister Taiga. She's the one that has your daughter I'm sure of it."

Adrian felt her eyes widen in worry, anger, and fear.

"Why did she take my daughter?! I don't even know her!"

Devina sighed. Takhi looked to the ground as she began to spoke.

"Taiga always believed what Frieza said. He blamed my mother for him becoming abusive and blamed Wes and Devina's mother for the death of hers. He's lied to her. He's the one that truly killed her. I think she wants people to suffer like she did. That's why your daughter must have been stolen."

Adrian shook her head.

"No. She's gonna hurt her!"

Suddenly the phone rang inside their home and and Adrian rushed to it. She picked it up quickly.

"Hello? Hello?!"

She heard evil chuckling at the end.

*Missing your pretty daughter, huh Adrian?*

Adrian growled.

"Who is this!?"

*Wow, you don't recognize my voice loser girl? Considering we were such good friends in high school.*

Adrian felt her eyes grow wide.

"Marron?!"

*It's a shame really, a little girl about to die and her mother not being able to do anything about it.*

Adrian's tone got serious.

"Marron, I'm not that same scared little girl I was in high school. Don't hurt my daughter. What do you want from me?"

Marron chuckled.

*I'd really like to go back to high school, stop you from becoming friends with Goten, stop you from ever making such a cute little girl. But time machines aren't real.*

"Marron-"

*Hello my youngest daughter.*

Adrian shook at the sudden change of voice.

*Scared to say anything back? Well I want you dead and this little girl dead.*

"DONT HURT MY DAUGHTER!"

Frieza chuckled.

*Oh my, I hope you enjoy getting her heart in the mail.*

"Look, I'll go away far from here and I'll take my daughter with me. Just don't hurt her."

*You think I'm going to let you go that easy?*

Adrian stared at the ground.

"Please... Don't hurt my daughter..."

She heard Clarissa crying in the background.

"Please I'll give you anything. Don't hurt her!"

Frieza hung up leaving Adrian a mess. She walked outside back outside

"Frieza and Marron have her. I'm pretty sure Taiga is there too. Where could they be taking her?!"

Goten walked towards Adrian.

"How you feeling sweetie?"

He was unaware about the phone call she just had. She looked to him.

"Frieza and Marron have our daughter. They're gonna try to kill her!"

Goten growled.

"They'd better not even touch my little girl."

Takhi stood up when she remembered something.

"I think I may know where they're heading but I'm not one hundred percent."

Devina stood up knowing what she was talking about.

"They couldn't be taking her to fathers cabin. No way."

Adrian looked to Goten confused.

"Cabin?"

"A cabin Frieza took us to, it's in the woods."

Adrian grabbed their arms and put them in the car. Devina was driving.

"Just remember where it is? Please."

Devina nodded and began to drive. Goten, Trunks and Wes got in a car behind them. They drive off into some woods and got out of the cars. Adrian felt shivers go up and down her spine as she walked around. Devina found the cabin and walked in front of it.

"This is the one."

Adrian felt goosebumps. This place was creepy. She was about to walk towards it when Goten grabbed her shoulders.

"Wait... You don't know what's in there."

She frowned.

"Our daughter is."

He kissed her head when they both agreed on walking in when someone suddenly stepped out. She had black eyes, black hair, and tan skin. Wes, Devina and Takhi widened their eyes.

"Taiga? Why are you doing this?"

She glared at everyone.

"Because none of you deserve to live. It's your fault my mother died."

Wes shook his head.

"Taiga, Frieza killed all our mothers and doesn't care about us!"

Taiga shot a gun but it didn't hit anyone.

"Lies!"

"He's the liar!"

Taiga eyes began to fill with tears. Adrian gulped and stepped closer to her as she began to speak nervously.

"Taiga? I'm sorry that you never had a mother. I only had mine for six years. My daughter has nothing to do with this."

Taiga tried to keep an angry expression on her face. She was full of rage but yet she had tears in her eyes.

"It's not fair!"

Adrian nodded.

"I know. But Frieza killed all our mothers. Do you really want to let him kill another one? And this time an innocent child?"

Taiga looked at Adrian and raised the gun. Adrian shut her eyes as she waited to get shot but Taiga dropped it. Adrian looked at her in a bit of fear. Taiga sat down and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked to Adrian.

"I'm sorry sister. But father has your daughter. He wants you dead and Marron wants Goten for herself. That's why she agreed."

Adrian looked up to the door of the cabin. Devina, Wes and Takhi walked up to Taiga and embraced her as they congratulated her on her change. A police car arrived with Goku, Bulma, Vegeta and ChiChi in it. A bunch of cops were there as well. Vegeta grabbed the megaphone.

"FRIEZA GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE WITH MY GRANDDAUGHTER!"

Frieza growled when he heard that sound. He look to Clarissa who was scared to death and then to Marron.

"I thought your daughter killed them all!"

Frieza looked out the window and growled.

"I have another betrayer."

Marron growled and stood up.

"Let's just blast her brains out and then leave."

Frieza growled.

"Adrian has to watch."

Adrian waited impatiently outside the cabin.

"Why isn't he coming out?!"

A cop called in back up and they were going in the cabin. Frieza looked to Marron who was freaking out. He soon got annoyed.

"Shut up! Nothing will happen to us."

Marron rolled her eyes.

"You've already been to jail and I can't go! I just can't. I want to kill her and leave her here. Then we go, that's the easiest way."

Frieza growled.

"No. She has to watch so then she can die as well."

Marron glared at him.

"Fine! I'll find another way to win Goten I don't need you."

Marron stood up and walked towards the door. She forgot one thing though.

"Never turn your back on me!" He yelled.

He shot her straight through her heart. Marron gasped before falling down the steps leaving a bloody trace. Adrian heard the gun shot then couldn't take it anymore. She ran inside and widened her eyes when she saw Marron. She looked up and saw Clarissa. She picked up the gun that was in Marron's hand and hid it and walked up. Frieza chuckled.

"I thought you were going to wait for me to kill her to enter."

Clarissa cried at seeing her mother.

"Look father. This is between you and I now. Leave her out."

Frieza chuckled then slapped Adrian.

"Your still worthless. I can't wait to kill you both."

Clarissa widened her eyes when Frieza approached her. She was tied up to a chair and her mouth was covered. Adrian shook her head and saw that he was directly near the door. She swallowed her fear and ran towards him pushing him down the small stairs. She quickly untied Clarissa and realized her daughter had one chance. The window was close to the ground. She opened it and called Goten. She kissed her head and Clarissa crawled out in fear. Goten grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Clarissa cried in his chest.

"Daddy... I was scared."

Goten hushed her as he stroked her hair. Adrian smiled when Clarissa was safe and she screamed when Frieza grabbed her. He looked to all the polices.

"If anyone enters she dies."

He pointed a gun at her temple and covered her mouth in his hand. Clarissa began to cry when she saw this.

"No mommy!"

Goten held his daughter tighter as he now had a fear of losing his wife. Frieza moved back and tied Adrian up.

"I might not be able to kill your daughter yet. But I'll gladly watch you burn."

Adrian had tears in her eyes and and shook her head to beg him not to hurt her.

"How was living without me for all that time? Did you really think jail could stop me from getting revenge. Even if I go back I'll always be happy knowing your dead."

She widened her eyes when he began to light a match. He blew it out and chuckled. He cracked his knuckles and smiled evilly when he got an idea.

"I wonder how much you missed my beatings."

Frieza used all his strength to punch her face and kick her stomach and he punched her all over her body. She thought he might have even broken some bones when he finished. Her clothes were all ripped, she was all bloody and couldn't even move. He pushed her against the wall and she felt something sharp cut her wrist. She used the little bit of strength she had to pick it up and slowly cut the rope that tied her hands together without Frieza noticing. She began to cut it faster when he lit a match and dropped it.

Goten was so worried outside. The cops couldn't go in. Frieza had weapons and could her easily kill her. Clarissa sat in a car with Bulma and ChiChi as they both held her and calmed her down. She was worried about her mother.

Frieza pulled out a knife and began to make small cuts on her body. He blew the match out letting the smoke fall on her face. She began to cough since it was hard to breathe. Frieza slapped her face as hard as he possibly could and stood up.

"I'm bored of you and ready to kill you."

Adrian shook in fear. He pulled out a gun and chuckled.

"I'll see you in hell."

Before he shot it she moved and grabbed the matches. He widened his eyes and chased after her. She ran out the door of that room and lit one and threw it in. Frieza had already poured gas around the room so it caught fire quickly. Adrian thought she was safe now till Frieza jumped out and chased her causing her to drop the only weapon she had. She screamed and ran towards the back door since it was the closest exit. Frieza shot her leg making her fall in to the ground. Clarissa jumped out of the car and ran towards her father.

"Daddy where's mommy!?"

Goten glared at his daughter.

"Stay in the car Clarissa!"

She shook her head.

"Mommy needs help!"

"I said stay in the car!"

"No!"

She ran fast towards the house without anyone catching her. Goten ran after her but she had climbed in through the small doggy door the house had. Goten was about to run in when Nappa grabbed him.

"Wait!"

"My daughter and wife are in there!"

Nappa sighed.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you in."

Goten growled and clenched his teeth together.

Clarissa saw Frieza beating Adrian and she couldn't take it. She looked over then saw a gun and remembered how used it on Marron. She picked it up without Frieza or Adrian knowing she was in the house. She had tears in her eyes and pulled the trigger getting Frieza in the mid back. Adrian widened her eyes when he fell down in pain. Clarissa ran over and pulled her mom up. Adrian didn't have the strength to ask her why she was there. As soon as Nappa heard the gun shot he ran in. They saw Frieza bleeding to death and a beat up Adrian with Clarissa hugging her. Goten ran in then picked up Adrian in his arms and Trunks picked up Clarissa. Adrian looked up to Goten.

"She saved me..."

Was all she said before she shut her eyes. Goten kissed Adrian's forehead then the ambulance truck put her in it. Wes went with Adrian and told Goten that Clarissa needed him. Taiga was being taken to the police department but she had no real criminal charges. Goten got in the car with Clarissa then he took her home. Wes called him and told him Adrian was in surgery. Everyone went to the hospital except Goten and Clarissa. He changed Clarissa's clothing and his then they went over. Clarissa was still crying over what had happened. Goten hugged his daughter tightly.

"Rissa..."

"Yes daddy?"

He kissed her cheek.

"I love you so much sweetie. Nobody will ever hurt you again."

Clarissa nodded then wrapped her arms around his neck. Goten sighed then kissed her temple.

Nobody would ever hurt her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Goten sighed as he walked into the hospital. He looked to Clarissa and saw her staring at her shoes as she walked.

"You okay honey?"

She nodded slowly then put her hand in the pockets of her dark purple hoodie. Goten walked up to the front desk and looked at the woman sitting there.

"I'm here to see Adrian Son."

The woman nodded then looked up her file.

"She can't have visitors till tomorrow. Come back in the morning."

Goten sighed then nodded. He wanted to stay but he had a daughter who needed care right now. He picked up Clarissa and then walked back out of the hospital. He put Clarissa in her seat then drove back home. Clarissa walked inside slowly still kinda scared that more bad things would happen. Goten grabbed her much smaller hand in his.

"It's okay 'Riss, you'll be safe."

She nodded then grabbed her stuffed hot dog. Goten rubbed her head.

"Do you want a little snack?"

She shook her head then walked up to her room. Goten frowned then followed after her.

"Sweetie?"

She was lying back on her bed. Goten sat on the edge of it the took off her shoes setting them aside.

"Do you wanna get back in your jammies and take a nap?"

She shook her head then hugged her hot dog to her chest.

"Daddy is this my fault?"

Goten shook his head.

"No don't ever say that again. If it wasn't for you being so brave mommy might be gone but she's not. So she'll be fine."

"But if Frieza wanted to kill me why did he hurt mommy so much?"

Goten sighed then ran his fingers through her black hair.

"Cause he's a bad guy, but he's gone now okay, he's not going to hurt you ever again."

She nodded then looked at him.

"What about the two other ladies that helped him?"

"One of them is gone and we don't have to worry about her and the other changed."

"What about Frieza? Is he going to jail?"

Goten kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, he'll be gone forever and he's never gonna bother us ever again."

Clarissa sat up.

"Did Frieza hurt the big Clarissa. You know my mommy's mommy?"

Goten caressed her little cheek.

"Let's not think about that now."

Clarissa nodded then hugged Goten with her arms around his neck. He kissed her head then rubbed her back.

"We're gonna be okay 'Riss."

She nodded then buried her face in the crook of his neck. He kissed her cheek then walked to his room. He pulled off the clothing he had on then put on some regular sleeping clothes. Goten knew Adrian was okay so he was able to sleep. Clarissa got out of bed and ran to his room. She crawled up on his bed and lied next to him. Goten smiled then ran his fingers through her hair.

"Get some sleep sweetie."

Goten kissed her forehead then fell asleep himself. Clarissa didn't sleep that night though. Goten woke up a few hours later and was a bit sleepy from his four hour sleep. Clarissa was struggling to stay awake. Goten sighed then walked to the bathroom. He showered up and got in some jeans, a t shirt with a gray sweater over it and some black vans. Clarissa who was falling asleep but waking back up walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and splashed her face with cold water trying to stay awake. She changed the jeans she had on to some black leggings and then put on her purple vans to match her hoodie. Goten walked in her room.

"Ready?"

She nodded then grabbed her hot dog and then grabbed Goten's hand as they walked out. They stopped at a place near the hospital to grab a donut. Clarissa only took a bite. She looked up to Goten.

"Can I give the rest to mommy?"

Goten smiled.

"Eat honey, I'm gonna buy some more for her."

She frowned then put the donut back in the bag. Goten sighed then rubbed her head.

"Aww c'mon sweetheart you have to eat something. Is there anything else you wanted?"

She shook her head then drank the chocolate milk she ordered with the donut. After that small breakfast they went back to the hospital and up to the front desk.

"Hello, can we see Adrian Son please?"

This time it was a man.

"Sure, but her body still needs lots of rest so please keep her relaxed and calm."

Goten nodded then was given a visitors sticker and so was Clarissa. They walked to the door of the room and walked in slowly. They both walked to the side of the bed and sat in a chair next to a sleeping Adrian. Clarissa sat on Goten's lap then hugged the toy hot dog and leaned her head on his chest not being able to look at her mothers weak form. Adrian woke up when she felt Goten kiss her forehead. She smiled at them.

"Hey beautiful, feeling okay?"

She grabbed his hand and nodded.

"I'm fine just my leg hurts."

Goten frowned then kissed her hand.

"What'd the doctors tell you?"

She struggled to sit up.

"That I should rest her for a few more days then when I get home try stay off my foot."

Goten rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"I'm here for you honey."

They both looked down to Clarissa and saw her blinking really slowly trying to fight sleep.

"'Rissa? You okay baby?"

She sadly shook her head and shut her eyes.

"I don't want to see you hurt mommy."

Adrian chuckled.

"I'm not hurt anymore honey."

Clarissa opened one of her eyes and took a peak. She then opened both and softly smiled at Adrian. Goten kissed the top of his daughters head.

"Can I hug you?" Asked Clarissa to her mother.

Adrian nodded then Goten smiled at set Clarissa on the bed.

"Gently honey..."

Clarissa lightly hugged Adrian. She smiled and kissed Clarissa's head. Goten picked Clarissa up and sat back down. Clarissa picked up her hot dog then handed it to Adrian.

"Here so you can feel better."

Adrian smiled then grabbed it and put it on the side of her bed. Clarissa jumped off Goten's lap and then went to sit on a rocking chair that was in the room. Adrian looked to Goten.

"How was last night?"

He sighed.

"I could barely get her to eat."

"Was she scared?"

Goten nodded.

"Only a little but I think she was just too worried about you."

Adrian sighed.

"So she hasn't slept at all?"

Goten looked over to their daughter and smiled when he saw her asleep.

"She's sleeping now."

Adrian smiled then leaned back to lay down. Goten stood up and kissed her lips softly.

"Do you need anything?"

She shook her head then grabbed his hand.

"I just need you and our daughter right now."

Goten smiled then gave her a soft yet passionate kiss. He caressed her cheek making her smile at him then nuzzled her neck.

"I so happy I didn't lose you... Again."

She giggled a little.

"I love you."

"Love you more."

He handed her the donuts he brought her but she only ate one. Clarissa had woken up a few hours later. She rubbed her eyes and still felt tired but she didn't want to sleep. Adrian was asleep and Goten was watching television to pass the time. He smiled at Clarissa.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded her head. Goten smiled then shut off the television.

"Okay what are you in the mood for sweetie?"

Clarissa shrugged.

"Can mommy go with us?"

Goten frowned.

"I'm sorry honey but she needs to stay here."

Clarissa sighed.

"Then I'm not hungry."

Goten smiled then kissed Adrian's head and picked up Clarissa.

"We're gonna be right back."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and they went to a close diner. Clarissa got a grilled cheese sandwich with fries and an apple juice. Goten just got a burger. He noticed his daughter peeling off the crust off then taking small bites of her sandwich.

"Do you like the sandwich?"

She nodded then kept her glance at it.

"Yeah, can mommy have one?"

Goten chuckled.

"How about instead we get her favorite."

Clarissa smiled.

"Pb&j?"

"Yeah and we can get her flowers and balloons so she'll feel better faster."

She stood up on her chair.

"And we can cut the sandwich in a heart to show her we love her!"

Goten smiled.

"Great idea. Finish up your food and we'll go."

She smiled then devoured the sandwich.

After they both finished and got flowers, balloons and a sandwich they went back to the hospital. Clarissa ran up to the side of her mothers bed and smiled.

"Mommy look at what we got!"

Goten walked in with roses and three balloons. Adrian smiled.

"Aww that's sweet."

Clarissa pulled out a smushed sandwich and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry it got squished."

She chuckled then rubbed her head.

"Thank you so much sweetie."

She smiled then looked to Goten. He knew what the look meant. He picked her up and sat her on the bed near Adrian. She smiled then hugged her little girl. Adrian was sitting up Clarissa laid next to her. She shut her eyes and fell asleep. Adrian stroked her hair them smiled at Goten. He kissed her forehead.

"Finally she's asleep."

Adrian looked at Clarissa.

"I know. I feel so bad this happened."

Goten grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"This isn't your fault."

"But it is... We...we had her to early and she just didn't deserve this."

"Nobody deserves this Adrian."

She smiled then nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. Goten let Adrian lay back down next to their daughter. He smiled at his girls. He'd always protect them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

A few months past and Adrian's recovery was great. She was working again and felt like nothing even happened. Since that day though Goten and Adrian have been very protective of Clarissa. She had changed too. She was very shy now and always hid from people. She would even walk in their room sometimes with nightmares. Clarissa woke up one morning then sighed knowing what day it was. That day was her first day of school. She really didn't want to go. Adrian walked in her room. She was in a woman's pants suit and red high heels. She smiled at her daughter.

"I'm sorry I can't take you today but I'll come pick you up okay?"

Clarissa nodded then looked down.

"Is school going to be scary?"

Adrian kissed her cheek leaving a little bit if red lipstick on it.

"Not at all. Your gonna make friends and everything will be fine."

Clarissa nodded then hugged her mother.

"Bye mommy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Have a great day."

Adrian stood up and ruffled her daughters hair before walking out. Goten stopped her when she was almost out of the house. She smiled at him.

"Clarissa might need help getting ready."

Goten nodded then kissed Adrian passionately.

"Have a good day love."

She smiled then pecked his lips before walking out the door. Goten walked up to his daughters room and smiled at her.

"Need help getting ready?"

She looked to him.

"Do I have to go?"

Goten chuckled and then walked over to her.

"It will be fine sweetheart."

Clarissa let out a breath then nodded.

"What do you wear to school?"

He smiled then opened up her closet doors.

"You choose..."

She looked in and grabbed some black jeans and a dark blue hoodie.

"This."

Goten nodded then set her clothing on her bed then took her to the bathroom so she could shower. After her shower she was carried back to her room and changed into new clothing. She now had longer hair, it was between her mid back and waist. She also had side swept bangs.

"What else do I need daddy?"

He smiled then grabbed her hand and pulled her to the living room.

"Well your favorite color is still purple right?"

Clarissa nodded.

"Yeah."

He smiled then picked up a small purple backpack. She smiled then hugged his leg.

"This is mine!?"

He chuckled then kneeled down.

"Yup, you got purple pencils, a purple notebook, purple lunchbox and a purple folder too."

She smiled then put on the backpack, grabbed the lunchbox and ran to the door. She opened it then ran out. Goten chased after her then she stopped. She looked to her father.

"Daddy how do I get to school?"

He smiled.

"After breakfast I'll take you."

She rubbed the back of her head with a grin.

"Right. Breakfast."

They walked back to the house and had a bowl of cereal before walking out.

She got in the car then when Goten began to drive her nervousness came back. Goten noticed her.

"You okay 'Rissa?"

She shook her head and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm scared again..."

He smiled at her through the rear view mirror.

"I promise you honey it will be fun."

She frowned.

"But why can't I go to grandmas instead she teaches me."

"Baby it's okay to feel nervous but it will get better I promise."

Clarissa sighed then looked out the window.

"Okay but I'm still scared."

They reached Orange Star pre school and Clarissa got out of the car. She looked to Goten.

"Are you gonna come with me daddy?"

He kissed her forehead.

"I can only walk you in but I'll be back to pick you up with your mommy in the afternoon. We can go out to eat if you want?"

Clarissa shrugged.

"I can walk in alone."

Goten rubbed her head.

"You sure?"

She nodded slowly. Goten kneeled down.

"Alright sweetie. Got everything?"

"I think?"

"Backpack?"

"Check."

"Lunchbox?"

"Um...check."

"Big hug and kiss from daddy?"

She smiled then ran into his arms hugging him as tight as possible. Goten smiled then kissed her temple.

"Your gonna make a lot of friends and the day will go by fast."

She nodded then kissed his cheek.

"I love you daddy."

He smiled.

"I love you too Clarissa."

She broke the hug. He caressed her cheek then kissed her nose making her giggle.

"Bye Rissa."

She waved to him then ran in the doors. Goten smiled. His little girl was growing up. Clarissa nervously walked inside and saw so many children. She saw a lot of toys, a lot of art supplies then she smiled when she saw books. She looked up at the teacher, Ms. Honey when she smiled at her.

"Hello. What's your name?"

"I'm...Clarissa."

"It's so nice to meet you Clarissa. Your cubby is over there and you can do what ever you'd like right now. It's free time."

She nodded then ran over to where all the cubbies were. She put her stuff away then ran to the book section where nobody was. She began to look at one with dogs in it. She sat back in a red bean bag chair then looked at the pictures of each book. She smiled since the puppies looked cute. She looked up when the teacher blew on a whistle to get he classes attention.

"Okay, music time then recess."

Everyone sat around Ms. Honey who grabbed a guitar and began to play a song. Clarissa sat in the circle but far from everyone. At lunch she was sitting alone on a bench outside. She opened her lunchbox then knew it was Adrian who packed her lunch. Adrian would make her way fruits and vegetables while Goten let her eat candy, cookies and ice cream. There was a sandwich, baby carrots in a bag, 4 half cut celery sticks, sliced up apple slices and one cookie which she knew Goten slipped in there. She smiled then ate the apple slices as she looked around. So many kids where playing and smiling. She looked down at her lunch then sighed. School wasn't terrible but she wished her parents were there. When school ended Goten and Adrian were waiting for Clarissa. She smiled and ran to them when she saw them.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Goten knelt down and hugged her to his chest.

"How was it?"

She shrugged.

"Normal."

Adrian smiled then kissed the top of her head.

"Did you have fun?"

"Not really..."

Goten rubbed her head.

"Why not honey?"

Clarissa looked down.

"It's because all the boys and girls wanted to play without me. Nobody liked me."

Goten picked her up.

"Don't say that I'm sure everyone was shy."

She nodded then kissed his nose. They got in the car. Went out for a while then drove off home. Pretty soon Clarissa began to make friends in school. Seven months past and she was used to it. In fact she even liked going. Anyways it was the weekend so she didn't have to go to school but Goten and Adrian had big news. They walked into her room one morning then smiled at their daughter. She sat up from her bed and yawned as she smiled.

"Hi mommy hi daddy."

Goten picked her up then sat her on his lap. Adrian sat next to them.

"Riss? Do you like babies?"

Clarissa nodded.

"Yeah they're so cute but gramps says they cry a lot."

Goten chuckled then kissed the top of her head.

"How would you feel about being an older sister?"

She smiled.

"A big sister? To what?"

Adrian placed a hand over her belly.

"To a baby silly. I'm gonna have another one."

Clarissa smiled and hugged her mother.

"Yay I'm gonna be a big sister!"

She started jumping on her bed but then she stopped and sat down when a thought sprung to her mind.

"If you guys have a baby then you won't love me."

Adrian smiled.

"Of course we will but you'll have to be a big girl. You see the baby's going to need us. All of us so we have to give it attention."

Clarissa nodded then smiled.

"Am I gonna have a sister or brother?"

Adrian chuckled.

"I'm not sure yet."

Goten placed an arm around both of them and kissed their cheeks.

"We have to take care of mommy right now okay Rissa?"

She nodded and hugged her mommy.

"Yeah I know. So she doesn't get hurt!"

Adrian kissed her forehead then smiled at Goten.

"She took this well."

He smiled then kissed her lips softly.

"I know. This time you'll have both of us."

She smiled then nuzzled his neck and purred from his scent. Goten smiled at his family.

He truly loved them.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue.

* * *

Clarissa smiled as Goten shut the trunk of her car. She was now eighteen and off to college. As for the baby Goten and Adrian had another daughter named Isabella. She was twelve now. She had red hair, pale skin and black eyes like Adrian. Goten looked to his oldest daughter and smiled.

"Guess that's it sweetie."

She smiled then let out a breath before hugging him tightly.

"Thanks daddy, for everything."

He kissed her head.

"Sure, if you ever need anything call us."

She nodded then walked to Isabella.

"Well, they're all yours Bella. Take care of our folks."

Isabella smiled then hugged her older sister.

"I will. I'm gonna miss you but at least I get your room."

Clarissa chuckled then ruffled her little sisters hair. She stood up and looked to Adrian. She began to cry once she hugged her mother.

"I can't thank you enough for being the best mother ever."

Adrian smiled then wiped away Clarissa's tears with her thumbs.

"Don't cry Rissa, this day was bound to come and I'm so proud of you."

She smiled then hugged Adrian again. She kissed Goten's cheek then hugged Isabella once more before walking to the car. She smiled at her family and waved.

"Bye, see you on Christmas!"

Adrian chuckled.

"Go before I change my mind and make you stay here with us."

Clarissa smiled at her mother.

"Right. I love you."

They all smiled and waved back.

"Love you too."

Clarissa got in the car and drove off glancing at her stuffed hot dog she packed in a box. She smiled then was ready for college. Isabella smiled at her parents.

"Mom, dad can I spend the night with grandpa Goku. It's gonna be too hard the first night without Clarissa."

Goten chuckled.

"Sure. Want me to walk you?"

Goku and ChiChi had moved close to them. They just lived around the corner.

"No thanks."

"Alright, call me when you get there."

She hugged her mother and father before leaving. Goten grabbed Adrian's hand and led her in their home. They sat on the couch a while watching tv. Isabella already called them that she arrived at her grandparents home. Adrian went upstairs to her room and looked at a picture. It was of the day Isabella was born. She was holding the child and Goten was holding Clarissa as they smiled at the newborn. Goten walked in his room and snuck up behind Adrian wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked at him and smiled.

"I love this picture."

He smiled then grabbed the photo and set it down.

"And I love you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They ended up on the bed and knew what was gonna happen from there. After almost a half hour of fun they laid back together. Adrian smiled and kissed his neck.

"I love you so much Goten. I just can't believe how far we've gotten."

He smiled then wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess when people love each other like we do it's easy."

She smiled then kissed his lips again.

"I wonder how I would be without you?"

He nuzzled his face against her pale neck.

"Don't even think about that. We were born to find each other."

She turned to the side and faced him.

"Do you ever wonder that if Frieza hadn't beaten me all those years and was a caring father... I wouldn't have you?"

"I'm not sure. I'm glad I have you though despite all we've been through. I mean I'm not happy he beat you but I have you so maybe I should thank him...If any of that makes sense."

She smiled as he french kissed her. He pulled off her lips and then kissed her forehead.

"I love you Adrian."

She blushed a little.

"I love you too Goten."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Goten gave her happiness and love. She smiled and pulled herself as close as she possibly could.

She just wouldn't have been the same without him.

**_-The End!_**


End file.
